Sleigh Ride
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Blaine has a surprise for Kurt for Christmas. Klaine Christmas fluffiness. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Come And Trim My Christmas Tree

**Sleigh Ride**

**Note:** This story is set after "A Very Glee Christmas".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine was dialing a number he had written on a Post-It note. A feminine voice answered.

"What up?"

"Mercedes? It's Blaine."

"Hi! How d'you get my number?"

"I looked in Kurt's phone while he was asleep. Listen, I've been trying to come up with an idea for Kurt's Christmas gift, but nothing seems right. I can't find anything that would really express what our… deep friendship means to me."

"Friendship, huh?" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Err…"

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. It was common knowledge to all of his and Kurt's friends that they'd become an item sooner or later, but neither of them dared to make the first move.

"So, do you think you can help me?" He finally said.

"Well, there _is _this one thing he'd dreamt of even since he was a kid…"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were in the Dalton Academy common room. As members of the decorating committee, they had been assigned the responsibility of trimming the Christmas tree. Kurt was thrilled by this idea and had spent the last week making a collage to plan the theme of the tree. So far, they had put on blue lights and red tinsels. Kurt suddenly took hold of Blaine's wrist, to stop him from hanging a bauble.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"You can't hang this one! It's not fitting the color scheme! Our theme is the school colors: navy and red."

"Well, this bauble _is_ red."

"Yeah, but it has a green motif! It would destroy the entire palette."

"You know, I love it when you act like a drama queen for such details," Blaine said with a smirk.

At that moment, both of them became suddenly aware of the song playing on the radio. They both recognized the first measures of "their" song, the first duet they sang together, _Baby It's Cold Outside_. Kurt suddenly noticed he was still holding Blaine's wrist. He let it go at once, and Blaine felt the cold air hit him on the spot where Kurt's hand has been. To hide his trouble, Kurt picked up another ornament, a navy and silver one.

"T-t-try this one, instead," he said, looking at the tree rather than at Blaine.

Blaine took it absent-mindedly, staring at the side of Kurt's face. Without even noticing, he started to sing along with the radio:`

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_Listen to the fireplace roar…"_

Kurt slowly turned to him, a soft smile adorning his lips. He started to sing along:

"_Well, maybe just a half a drink more…"_

All the awkwardness seemed to have vanished. They resumed the trimming of the tree – according to Kurt's plans, of course – singing every Christmas carol they could think of. After they put the final touch and Kurt deemed the tree perfect, they sat on one of the leather couches in front of the fireplace.

"So," said Blaine. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really, I planned on wrapping some Christmas gifts, but it can wait…" Kurt answered, with an hopeful look on his face.

"Great, cause I've got a surprise for you! I'll come get you to your room, tomorrow after lunch. You'll need warm clothes!" He added, standing up to leave the room.


	2. A Sleigh Ride Together With You

Thanks for all the story alerts and the reviews, it's very appreciated! Looks like everyone's eager to see the big surprise! Here goes chapter 2, then!

Chapter 3 is almost done, it will be coming soon!

* * *

The next day, after lunch, Blaine put on his warmest clothes and went down the hall to knock on Kurt's door. The latter answered it, wrapped in a long woolen scarf and bundled up in a big coat.

"Hey there," Blaine said casually. "Are you sure your clothes are warm enough? Cause, you know… It's cold outside…" He added with a wink. Kurt blushed at the joke.

"I think I'm gonna be okay. Shall we go?" He asked, grabbing his earmuffs and a pair of gloves.

"After you," Blained answered gallantly.

"So, what's this big surprise, anyway? I tossed and turned all night, trying to guess!"

"Yeah, I've gathered that much, with the… dozen of texts you sent me," Blained joked, with a glance at his cell phone's inbox.

Kurt's blush deepened, giving him a sweet look Blaine had trouble to resist. He took his hand and guided him towards the nearest staircase.

"Can't you at least tell me where we're going?" Kurt insisted.

Blaine stopped, stood in front of him, and put a finger on his lips to silence him. Kurt's eyes went bigger at the contact, but he said nothing.

"You'll have all the answers you want in a few minutes, when we'll get outside. For now, stop asking questions and enjoy this little stroll in that beautiful, centuries-old building." Blaine took the boy's hand in his own and resumed walking.

When they arrived outside, he guided Kurt to the side of the school, where a little road circling the school grounds started. Just before they turned the corner, Blaine put his gloved hands on Kurt's eyes and brought him in front of his surprise. When he finally let him see, Kurt's eyes went bigger than Blaine thought possible. In front of them stood a red sleigh tied to a gorgeous white horse. Blaine climbed in the sleigh, and, giving his hand to Kurt, helped him get in. The boy was still watching everything around him with an incredulous look on his face, his mouth slightly ajar. Blaine set them more comfortably, covering both of them with a thick fur blanket. He grasped at the reins and gave them a gentle thug. The horse began to trot, pulling the sleigh. Blaine turned to Kurt, who still looked amazed.

"So, how do you like your surprise?"

"I - It's – I mean – it's wonderful!" A huge smile was illuminating his whole face, and Blaine felt his heart jump in his chest. He never thought he'd get such a strong reaction to the surprise.

"I – I mean, this is one of my childhood dreams! How did you know?"

"A little bird told me…" Blaine answered, mysteriously.

"Trust me, one day, I'll make you tell me. But for now, I just want to enjoy this…"

Kurt snuggled up in the blanket, pressing himself against Blaine's side. The ride was magical. The sky was cloud free, and the sun was making the fresh coat of snow sparkle. The only sounds they could hear were the sound of the sleigh gliding on the snow, and the bells on the collar of the horse chiming.

Blaine took a deep breath to gather his courage. He lifted his arm and put it around Kurt's shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thanks, Blaine," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine replied.

He could feel Kurt's hand on his thigh. The simple contact seemed to burn through several layers of gloves and pants to find its way to Blaine's skin. Was it only his imagination, or could he actually feel Kurt's warmness? It was starting to drive him crazy when Kurt shifted a bit. His hair was now inches only from Blaine's face and it smelled so good… Kurt rarely wore woolen hats, even in the coldest of winter. He much preferred earmuffs, because they were less likely to mess up his hair. Said hair, then, was directly under Blaine's nose, and soon, he couldn't handle it, or the hand on his thigh, anymore. He had to make a move. His hand under Kurt's chin, he brought the boy's face closer to his own. They were both breathing harder, looking deeply in each other's eyes.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered in an almost pleading tone.

But suddenly, as Blaine closed his eyes and leaned over, he felt something ice-cold hit him in the back. He then heard a burst of laughing. Frowning, he looked behind him. Tugging at the reins to stop the sleigh, he said:

"Wes. You know what that means? This. Is. War."


	3. Listen To The Fire Place Roar

Thanks again for the story alerts and reviews! Hope you like this chapter! A new one should come soon!

* * *

Blaine jumped off the sleigh and took Kurt's hand to help him off it. They hid behind a bush.

"We're gonna need lots of ammo," Blaine said seriously, but Kurt could see a sparkle in his eyes that told him the boy wasn't that mad at his friends. They both began to form balls with the thick snow.

"I should have known," said Blaine. "It's a tradition of ours. Every year we have an Epic Pre-Christmas Snow Fight. I thought they'd leave us alone, though, since they helped me setting this up."

He stood up and aimed a snowball at David, who peeked from behind another bush, several feet from Blaine. The snowball hit him on the shoulder. Blaine looked pleased with himself.

"Show me how good your aim is," he told Kurt, pointing at the bench behind which Wes was hidden. Kurt took a snowball.

"According to my experience in McKinley's football team, I'm more of a kicker, but let's see."

"You played in a football team? I gotta hear that story someday!"

Kurt threw the ball a few feet too far.

"I guess I'm going to supervise the ammo, then…" He shrugged and grinned at Blaine before he started making more snowballs.

The fight was, as its name promised, epic. Blaine was clearly leading on Wes and David: since they weren't hiding together, they had to stop to make their snowballs, while Kurt was making Blaine's. He also was a far better pitcher than they were, hitting his target more often than them.

Wes was the one who surrendered first. His boots were old and beaten up, and his feet were freezing. David followed soon after, realizing he was now alone against two, one of them being the school's best pitcher, and the other one, a snowball making machine.

"Dude, you really brought your game to a whole new level, this year," David said to Blaine, obviously impressed.

"Well, that's what happens when you provoke me while I'm busy…"

"Oh, you were busy alright!" Wes burst out laughing. Blaine rolled his eyes and took Kurt's hand.

"Come on, let's go warm up."

David and Wes laughed even harder at those words, but Blaine and Kurt, already far away, ignored them.

"Wanna know what I have in mind?" Blaine offered his arm to Kurt, who took it.

"Sure, what?"

"I'm thinking about getting rid of those wet clothe, and cuddling in front of a fire with a hot chocolate."

"Hmm, sounds great!"

"Meet me in the common room in five minutes, I'll get the drinks."

* * *

Kurt has changed out of his wet clothes and he was now waiting for Blaine in the deserted common room. He had chosen one of the smallest couches in front of the fire, so that Blaine had no other choice but to sit close to him. Nevertheless, he was kind of nervous. After all, they _did_ almost kiss earlier, before they'd been rudely interrupted – Kurt chuckled at the thought – and he didn't really know how to act. All the build-up, all the courage it took to get there, they'd have to do it again, thanks to their "best friends". But he couldn't be mad at them, because he still thought it was funny.

"Careful! It's hot!" Blaine entered the room with two steaming mugs. He set them on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down. Kurt had been right. There was absolutely no room for more than two people on that couch. Blaine's whole body brushed against his side, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt had trouble refraining himself from jumping on Blaine. To keep his calm, he decided to take his mug from the table. He kept staring at the fire because he knew if his look met Blaine's he would completely lose it.

"Thanks, um, for the drink." Kurt said, his eyes on his mug.

Blaine could sense something was wrong. Kurt seemed tense, said almost nothing, and refused to look at him. He tried to talk a bit, to distract the boy from whatever was bugging him.

"So, that football thing? I wanna know the whole story. I can't manage to imagine you playing football!"

Kurt finally seemed to get back on Earth. He seemed to be more at ease and finally looked at Blaine.

"I'll tell you, but after, you have to tell me who's that "little bird", who informed you of my lifelong dream." Blaine smiled.

"Alright, you've got a deal."

Kurt told him the entire story, from the day his father caught him dancing to _Single Ladies_ to the game they won thanks to his kick. By the end, Blaine was really impressed.

"I'd love to see that dance, someday. I really like that song," he said playfully.

"Never!" Kurt said, falsely offended. "So, who's that "little bird"? I've told you my story."

"Alright, then…" Blaine sighed. "I called Mercedes because I had absolutely no idea for your Christmas gift, and I wanted something… meaningful. Something that would really express how I feel about you… She told me you've wanted to go on a sleigh ride ever since you were a kid. I thought it was a great idea, and I asked Wes and David to help me set it up. David has an uncle who lives on a farm, and he agreed to lend us a sleigh and a horse." Blaine was rambling on and on, trying to distract Kurt from what he had let slip about his feelings. He took a pause from talking to drink some chocolate.

"The… the way you feel about me?"

Clearly Kurt hadn't heard a thing Blaine said after that. He was looking at him with bright eyes and a hopeful look on his face. Blaine's heart leapt in his chest at the sight, and he couldn't take it anymore. He put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, after setting his mug on the table, and turned to him. Then, for the second time that day, he nudged Kurt's chin with his hand to make the boy face him. He looked deeply in his eyes.

"I-I really like you, Kurt. More than that, I think I l-"

The door of the common room burst open. Wes and David entered, talking loudly.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Blaine sprung to his feet and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" David asked.

"Err… It's actually the second time you guys interrupted us in an… important moment. In the same day. And, you know, Blaine put a lot of thought in this day, trying to get it to be perfect. So yeah, I think he has every right to be pissed at you guys."

"Sorry, we didn't realize…" Wes began.

"Yeah, we thought this… moment was far behind you, by now." David added.

"You guys should really get on with it. You're perfect for each other!"

"Well, that's what we're trying to do, but you guys are not helping. I'm gonna go find him. I'll try to get him to calm down. Where do you think he went?"

"The usual place, Dave?"

"Obviously, Wes."

"The ballroom," they said at the same time.


	4. One Day You'll Hear My Song

Thanks again for the story alerts and the nice reviews! Next chapter is coming soon!

Note: The song is "Sami" by Darren Criss, but I changed the word "Sami" for "Baby" to fit the story.

* * *

"A ballroom?" Kurt exclaimed. "There's a _ballroom_ in this school? Is that the Boddy's mansion from Clue or what? Next you're gonna tell me there's a billiard room and a conservatory!"

"Well…" David began.

"What?"

"Just kidding, man. There's no conservatory."

Kurt looked stunned.

"But why is there a ballroom in an all-boys boarding school?"

"Well, since we don't have an auditorium, we sometimes use it for rehearsals. But originally, it was where the Academy held its Annual Christmas Balls. They invited the girls from St. Helga's Preparatory For Girls."

"They had Christmas Balls here?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, but that was decades ago. Seriously, though, won't you ever read _Dalton: A History_?"

"Okay, but seriously," Kurt interrupted. "Where is this ballroom?"

"From here, pass the Entrance Hall, turn left in front of the library, then you'll pass the billiard room, turn the corner, and it will be the first door to your right. You can't miss it," David said.

"Blaine likes to go there when he's mad, or sad, or just needs to think. Hardly anybody ever goes there, so he can find some quiet." Wes added.

"Thanks. See you guys later. Oh, and guys?" He stopped in the doorway. "Could you refrain from ruining our lives again? Please stay far away from the ballroom."

David chuckled.

"Yeah, of course, man. You up for a Mario Kart tournament?" He asked, turning to Wes.

"You'll eat my dust!"

* * *

Kurt found the ballroom pretty easily. The two great oak doors where quite hard to miss. He slowly pushed the doors open, peering through the crack between them. He could see Blaine's back. He was sitting at a grand piano, singing and playing a song Kurt didn't know.

_Baby__  
Baby  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me_

_I've see you singin' on that stage,  
Looking like an angel and all I do is pray (that maybe)  
One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along  
There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say_

_Baby  
Baby  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me (what you're doing to me)_

_Baby  
Ooh when I say  
Baby  
When I say  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
What you're doing to me_

Kurt was really moved by the song. The lyrics felt like they had been written just for him… By that time he had entered the room silently and was now standing a few feet behind Blaine. He couldn't bring himself to say something. He felt like he was intruding a very intimate moment – was that how Wes and David felt all the time?

Blaine rested his head on the top of the piano, sighing. He wrote this song for Kurt and he wished he could sing it to him. He tried so hard for this day to be perfect, to show him his love for him, and he couldn't believe Wes and David could be this dumb. They knew how important it all was to him, and it seemed like they spent the day trying to ruin his chances with Kurt, He figured he might as well go see him, apologize for leaving like this. He stood up to leave and turned to the door.

Looks like he wouldn't have to search for Kurt, after all. The boy was standing right in front of him, looking deeply embarrassed. Blaine's heart started to pound really fast. Tons of questions flew through his mind – why was Kurt there? How did he know where to find him? How much of the song did he hear? Why was he still standing there without speaking? Was he mad at him? What should he do? Act casual? Apologize? Ask one of those many unanswered questions?

"Hey," he finally chose to say, with a sheepish smile.

"Nice song… What is it?"

He _liked_ his song. Should he tell him he wrote it? Why not, as a friend, he'd like to know. Should he tell him he wrote it for him? He decided to leave that question unanswered for now.

"Thanks… I'm glad you like it, actually, I wrote it myself… A couple months ago…"

"It's beautiful…" Kurt looked a bit hurt.

_It's for you_, was all Blaine wanted to say. He wanted to say, to do something, anything to get rid of that awkwardness standing between them. He'd never felt like this with Kurt before, but now it seemed as there was too much things unsaid, too much hidden feelings, and Kurt just stood there, standing very still, but it felt like he was miles away.

Out of the million things Blaine wanted to say, he chose one. He figured it was time to finally take a risk for one time in his very secure, very calculated life. He would do something he hadn't planned, for once.

"I wrote this song for you, Kurt. I come here every time it's too much to bear, and I sing it, wishing I could sing it to you, because there are so many things I'd want to say to you, and this song's the only way I can express them all, because, Kurt, I'm so afraid it's - "

Kurt had closed the space between them, put his hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. Blaine was taken aback. He had thought about this the whole day, trying to make it happen according to his plans, and the moment he forgot about it, and just decided to go with the flow, Kurt had did it.

Blaine was still trying to figure out if all of it was real when he remembered he was supposed to reciprocate the kiss before Kurt thought he didn't want to.

He put his hands on Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. He felt Kurt smile against his lips. It was finally happening.


	5. I'ma Get Your Heart Racing

Thanks again for the revies and the story alerts, it made my day! Hope you all enjoyed your holidays!

Let me know what you think about this chapter, it's the one when the PG-13 rating comes in effect! *wiggles eyebrows*

And it's not finished! A 6th chapter is coming soon!

* * *

Blaine was the first to pull away from the kiss. Holding Kurt close to him, he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks for making it happen," he whispered in his ear.

Kurt looked at him, beaming, with a deep blush spreading to his cheeks. They were so close together Blaine couldn't tell which one of their hearts was beating so hard – probably both of them, actually. Kurt leaned in for another kiss, but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait. This is just too perfect. Wes and David are going to burst in any moment now."

"No they're not. They're engaged in an epic tournament of Mario Racing, or something." Blaine chuckled at his lack of geek knowledge.

"Well, in that case…" He put his fingers through Kurt's belt loops and pulled him back until he had his back to the piano. Resting a hand on Kurt's lower back, Blaine put the other on his neck, and pressed a kiss on his lips. It all felt so good, and obviously enjoying it too. The boy had a hand on the piano behind Blaine, and the other on his chest, tugging at the fabric of his shirt, underneath his blazer.

"God, you're gorgeous…" Blaine let out a deep breath and rested his forehead against Kurt's. He laid his hands on the boy's hips and pulled him closer to him, if that was even possible.

"So that's what boys lips taste like?" Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine's answer was more of a deep grunt, as he buried his face into Kurt's neck, nuzzling at the warm skin. He left kisses all over the curve of his neck, from his collarbone to his earlobe. He could see him shivering at the touch. Blaine couldn't possibly stop, it was so good, and when he felt Kurt's hands tangling themselves through his curls, he knew there was no need to even try. Kurt's leg was pressed hard between his and he realized a huge bulge was growing in his own trousers. Hearing Kurt moan under his attentions was the last straw.

He felt his brains turning off; he couldn't think anymore, just feel. And there were so much sensations to acknowledge: he could hear Kurt's moaning and panting, smell the sweet perfume of his hair, taste every inch of this warm skin, feel the soft fabric covering the curve of his ass, and mostly, he could see that he was – finally – making out with a beautiful, sexy boy whom he'd wanted for weeks.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, making the boy moan in disappointment. He heaved himself to sit on the piano. Grabbing Kurt's striped tie, he pulled him closer. The boy let out a gasp and seized the lapels of Blaine's blazer, bringing him closer for another kiss.

Everything seemed to be in a blur, like they were lost somewhere where time of space didn't matter. Actually, nothing mattered except each other. Blaine, who was still holding Kurt's tie, tried to undo it using only one hand, the other fumbling with the buttons of the boy's shirt. He stopped thinking a while ago, and he just knew he wanted more of his skin. They were both panting heavily, nibbling at every bit they could get their mouth on, and Kurt was digging his fingers in Blaine's thighs.

Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye, his look filled with lust. He couldn't remember ever wanting someone that much, and couldn't help but say, in an hushed voice:

"I always wanted to do it on a piano… It's one of my fantasies…"

Kurt pulled back at once, a confused look on his face. It had the effect of a cold shower on Blaine, who suddenly realized what he had just said.

"Oh! I mean, not now, I know it's all going too fast, we should really take it slow, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to –"

Blaine hated himself at that moment. He waited so long for that and now he went and ruined it himself because of those damned teenage hormones. Kurt didn't need that at the moment, he needed love, not just someone who wanted to jump him. Surely he wouldn't want to talk to him ever again… He made a move to get off the piano, but Kurt stopped him, softly putting a hand to his cheek. A sweet smile was forming on his lips. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes, and they both know it was okay.

"So, how about you sing that song again? I'd like to hear the whole thing, I think I only got the end…"

Blaine shook his head.

"It's not right; I wrote it when I thought it was one-sided. I have a better song for us, now. Wait here, I'm gonna get a guitar," he added, heading towards a small room at the back of the ballroom.


	6. I Still Think That We're In Love

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, it makes my day every time! Sorry it took a while, with Christmas and New Year's Eve I didn't have much time or inspiration.

Disclaimer: the song is "I Still Think", by Darren Criss. I cut some verses, and I changed the lyrics "_I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then… there's you." _for something else, you'll see._  
_

* * *

When Blaine came back with an acoustic guitar, Kurt was still on the piano, sitting cross-legged, his hands resting on his knee, his eyes wide open in anticipation. Blaine walked to him, setting the strap of the guitar over his shoulder. He brought the piano bench near Kurt. With a foot on the bench, he propped the guitar on his knee, flashed his famous wide grin to the boy, and began strumming the strings.

_My life is a __series of actors changing places  
except there's no back stage  
and there's no place for me._

_Its okay though,  
the jokes on the television  
make me laugh, remind me that it's okay  
not to have a backstage door or place to hide._

_Well I've got dinner on my plate,  
got my paycheck yesterday.  
How great, how cool.  
I've got places, I've got friends,  
I've got Wes, David, and Wyatt, then…  
there's you._

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love._

_One more question:  
how is this one big lesson?  
I don't think that there's__ a quiz,  
but if there is I'll be outside;  
playing in the yard,  
swinging on monkey bars,  
exercising my life to this recess from this lesson  
that I tried, ohh_

_But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
together we've made some mistakes.  
But hey, we're doing well!_

_Well I've got reason, to believe,  
in the power of you and me to break,  
this spell._

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love.  
well I still think that we're in love, love, love.  
well I still think that we're in love._

"It's not finished, it's a bit short, but it's…"

"Perfect," Kurt interrupted. He jumped off the piano and, carefully taking the guitar and removing the strap from around the boy's shoulders, he set the instrument on the bench. He looked deeply in Blaine's eyes, linking their hands together.

"Blaine, today has been a perfect day for me… Well, except for Wes and David, but even that have been funny, right?"

They both chuckled.

"So yeah," Kurt went on. "In a single day, you've managed to fulfill one of my childhood dreams, to get me in a snowball fight, to do the oh-so-cliché of cuddling in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate, to sing two songs you wrote _for me_, AND we made out on a piano. Blaine Anderson, _who_ are you?"

Blaine's face reddened as Kurt spoke.

"I guess I just love to plan…" He shrugged. "Alright, maybe I'm a bit of an over-planner," he confessed when Kurt looked at him dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't really like not being in control, no knowing what's gonna happen next…"

"Hmm, does the perfect Mr. Anderson finally have a flaw?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, I'm not perfect," Blaine looked really embarrassed. "But this afternoon, the second I stopped thinking and planning ahead, all started to go wonderfully, and I never had that much fun before."

"Really, boy, you need to relax." Kurt went behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "Starting right now, you plan absolutely nothing for 24 hours. It'll be my turn to spoil you. Let's start with… dinner!" He said with a look at his watch. "You might want to straighten up a bit first, though," he added with a chuckle, tugging at Blaine's jacket lapels.

Blaine looked at his reflection in the great mirror by the doors. Indeed, he looked a bit ruffled, like someone who had wore a winter hat, had a snowball fight, let his naturally curly hair dry in front of a fireplace, and then made out intensely. He smoothed the creases on his shirt, tucking it back in his pants, straightened up his jacket and his tie, then let out a sigh when he looked at his way too curly hair.

Kurt, who was busy fixing his tie in an elaborate way, looked at him.

"You know, I quite like your hair when it's curly, you should leave it like that for tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's really sexy." Kurt winked. "Come on, let's go," he added, taking Blaine's hand and leading him out of the ballroom.

* * *

They had a great dinner. Kurt took Blaine to his favorite restaurant in town, which he had told Blaine multiple times that he _had _to try. Blaine loved everything; it was all so good, even though Kurt had built it up ridiculously by his constant talking about it.

One thing seemed a bit off, though. Kurt has been texting quite a lot, thinking he was being discreet with his phone under the table. Once, he even got up "to go to the restroom", but he went a different way. It wasn't like Kurt to be this secret. He normally confided everything in Blaine, so now the boy had started to wonder what the matter with him was. They had had a wonderful day, they kissed, they even made out, and now they were on what Blaine considered to be a date, so he thought they were now boyfriends or almost, but now Kurt was acting all weird and Blaine didn't know where they stood anymore.

After a succulent dessert, Kurt drove them back to Dalton, then walked him to his dorm room. They kissed goodnight, but Blaine thought it was awkward – or was it only because he was overanalyzing the boy's every move, that night?

"Sleep tight, gorgeous," Kurt whispered in his hear. God, why was everything he said so sexy when he whispered? Blaine couldn't get over the way Kurt had said "tight". Why did he act so strange all night, and then tortured him like that? Like he'd been reading his mind, Kurt took a step back, watching him seriously, and said:

"I know I've been kind of distant at dinner, but I promise you, it'll all make sense tomorrow when you see your surprise."

Blaine had been so worried about Kurt's behavior that he'd forgotten all about the whole no-plans-for-a-day thing. He was kind of relieved, but was now really curious, and he felt a small tinge of panic when he realized he'd have no control on the next day whatsoever. He gave Kurt a little smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Can't wait. Good night, then." He squeezed him in a tight hug, more for reassuring himself than anything. He opened the door to his room, but stood in the doorway, watching until Kurt had entered his own room, not far down the hall, and blew him a kiss.

Blaine went to bed without feeling really tired, and didn't fell asleep until well after midnight. He kept thinking about everything that happened that day, overanalyzing every word Kurt had said, trying to find a deeper meaning to it, and trying to come up with better things he could have said or done, so Kurt wouldn't have acted like this at dinner. Suddenly, though, he heard another voice in his head, a voice that sounded strangely like Kurt's.

"Stop worrying, he apologized about that, and said himself that you'll understand everything tomorrow. You did absolutely nothing wrong. And will you _please_ stop overanalyzing everything? Just go to sleep and it will all be right in the morning."

Blaine thought about that for a while, and when he realized it all made sense, turned to his side and fell asleep.


	7. My Real Life Has Just Begun

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, it's really appreciated!

Sorry it has been so long, I've been lacking inspiration! But he're we go, hope you enjoy it, and there's more to come!

Disclaimer: The song is _The One_ by Shakira.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Blaine was up at the crack of dawn. He immediately put on some music and started rummaging through his wardrobe for something to wear – anything to keep him from thinking. He was singing along to the music, concentrating on the lyrics to keep his overly worrying brain busy. After he was dressed, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, ran a hand through his hair, took a look at the gel bottle on the sink and shook his head. If Kurt liked his hair curly, surely he wouldn't go through all the trouble of trying to tame it.

He was pretty satisfied with himself. He managed to look nice, to pass the time while waiting for Kurt, and he didn't even worry! His favorite Shakira song came up on his computer and he started to sing along.

_You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun_

_In the world full of strangers  
You're the one I know_

He was so into the song that he hadn't heard the knock on the door, or even someone opening it. He gave a startled jump when he turned around and saw Kurt watching him, an amused look on his face. He dropped the hair brush he was holding like a microphone and stood there, utterly embarrassed.

"So, Shakira, uh?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Blaine shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Well, what can I say; it's one of my guilty pleasures. I love _Laundry Service_; it's my feel good album."

"Well, you won't need it today! I've got so much surprises lined up you won't believe it." Kurt was beaming like a little kid just thinking about what he'd planned. It was nice seeing him like that, and Blaine thought he should leave the planning to him more often.

"So, where are we going?"

"Can't tell you, now, can I?" Kurt winked at him. "It would ruin the surprise!"

Can you at least tell me why you were acting all weird at dinner last night?"

"Alright, then." Kurt sighed. "I've been texting Wes, David, and some other people to get some ideas for your surprises."

"And when you got up to go to the bathroom?" Blaine raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I've been making some calls to arrange the last details."

Blaine felt instantly relieved; all his worries from the previous night went away. He was so happy that Kurt was going to such lengths just to surprise him. He smiled at the thought.

"I'm hungry; can we go to the cafeteria before we go?"

"Surprise number one!" Kurt held him a brown paper bag and a steaming cup. "Fresh croissants and a chai latte, just like you like it."

They ate in Blaine's room, because there was no way Kurt would let anyone eat in his car.

* * *

Once again, they were driving downtown, singing along to the music playing in Kurt's car. They passed by the restaurant they went to the night before, and entered a part of town Blaine didn't know. Kurt pulled over in the parking of a square glass building.

"Where are you bringing me? What is it?"

"It's Westerville Community Center." Kurt answered matter-of-factly.

They entered the building and were greeted by the characteristic sound of skates scraping on ice, over a background of pop music. Kurt led Blaine to a booth and asked the lady in charge for a pair of skates, size 10.

"And what's your shoe size?" he asked Blaine, who looked stunned.

"Err, 9, but I don't know how to skate, I never learned…"

"That's what we're here for, silly! Surprise number two! Skating lessons!"

The lady at the booth handed them two pairs of hockey skates. Kurt paid her, then went to sit on a bench near the skating rink to put them on. He made a face.

"I prefer figure skates, they're what I learned with, but oh well… I won't be able to show you all my moves, then…"

"You know how to figure skate?" Blaine eyes widened.

"Yeah, I took classes when I was a kid. My father taught me to skate and wanted me to play a sport, but I didn't want to play hockey. I was fascinated by figure skaters back then."

Blaine chuckled.

"Anything else I don't know about you?"

"Oh, yeah, I was on the cheerleading squad back in McKinley."

Blaine choked.

"What? I mean, really?"

"Yeah, but that's gonna be a story for another time…" he said with a smirk. "So, ready?"

Blaine had his skates on but felt less than ready. He had never done that, he couldn't figure out how those two thin blades were supposed to support him on a slippery surface. He felt so inadequate, and it was a really tough first step for his "not-always-in-control" resolution. He swallowed with difficulty and looked at Kurt hopelessly. Kurt took both his hands.

"Look, I know it may be scary the first time. Take all the time you need. I'm gonna do a few laps, let you get used to the idea, and I'll come back to you, all right?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt pressed his hands one last time before stepping onto the ice. He looked so at home on skates, it was like he was flying. He did two or three laps, waving at Blaine or blowing him kisses each time he passed by him. He finally stopped in front of him with a huge smile.

"God, I forgot how much I enjoyed this!"

"You were great," Blaine said, impressed. "You make it look so easy…"

"It really is, once you got the hang of it."

Kurt offered his hand to him. "Come on, give it a shot, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You mean aside from falling, breaking my leg and humiliate myself in front of you?"

Kurt chuckled. "If you fall, I promise I'll catch you."

"It really is impossible to say no to you."

"That's part of my charm, actually," he answered with a wide grin. "Shall we?" he added, offering his hand to Blaine once again.

Blaine let out a deep sigh.

"If we must…" He stood up and took Kurt's hand. It felt quite weird, standing on two thin blades, especially on hard floor, and he had trouble keeping his balance.

They walked slowly to the edge of the rink. Kurt got on the ice first and stood right there, ready to help him.

"Don't worry, I'm here…"

Blaine nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped on the ice. Kurt waited until he was stable, and then led him slowly on the ice. Blaine was clinging to his arm so hard he was afraid to bruise it.

At first, he was only trying to stand while Kurt was pulling him, and he wasn't moving his legs.

"Push with your foot, glide, then push with the other. One at a time…" Kurt was speaking softly. "You can do it, go ahead…"

Blaine was feeling ridiculous. All he could do was walk strangely on the ice, he was pretty sure he looked like a penguin.

"Okay, hold on to the sideboard and watch me. Watch my legs."

Kurt was skating very slowly to let him see the motions.

"You see what I'm doing? I push, then I glide on the other foot." Kurt looked so happy to be the one teaching him something, he was smiling widely. He came back to Blaine. "Try it."

Blaine took hold of his arm, and then pushed with his right foot. It was quite startling to be just on one foot, even for a split second, but then he realized he was gliding.

"The other foot, now," Kurt said softly.

So he pushed with his left foot, then with the right.

"Look at you, you're skating!" Kurt looked so proud, and Blaine couldn't believe he looked this happy just because of him.

They kept skating, slowly at first, but gaining speed with Blaine's confidence increasing. They soon got back to the place where they'd entered the rink. Kurt stopped and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"What's that for?" Blaine asked with a playful smile.

"To congratulate you on your very first lap on ice-skates."

"It won't be the last, will it?" Blaine jokingly pouted.

"Of course not, you look like you're having so much fun."

"I really am."

"So, you like your surprise?"

"Absolutely." This time, it was he who surprised Kurt with a kiss.

"Good, because it's not the last one…" Kurt looked mischievous, and Blaine couldn't help finding this very sexy and kind of distracting, which is why he was taken aback and lost his balance when Kurt pulled him by the hand for another lap. Luckily, he was standing next to the sideboard and he managed to catch himself from falling.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I thought you were ready!" Kurt looked like he hated himself for letting that happen. He held Blaine close to him and asked several times to make sure he was okay.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" Blaine chuckled. "God, you're so cute when you're worried!" Kurt looked at him, suddenly seeming shy.

"I promised I'd catch you if you fell, and I didn't…"

Blaine couldn't help laughing. "Don't worry about that" I didn't fall, I just lost my balance a bit."

He put a gentle kiss on Kurt's nose.

"What's that I hear about more surprises?

* * *

Note: Sorry, I really am a poor skater, so it was difficult to write about Kurt teaching him. If I made any technical mistakes, I'm sorry!


End file.
